


Professionalism

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, at all, they are not professional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: One of the many things Mark and Falcon don't agree on is the professionalism they show at work.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WickedRitual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/gifts).



“Come on, Gravsey! No one will know.” Mark pleaded for what must have been the 50th time in the course of the last half hour as they sat alone in his office. Well, Mark sat, Falcon was standing the professional 20 feet from him, perfect distance between his disk and the door. A tactical position that gave him a full view of the office and any advantage he could use in the event that something happened.

“Mark, it’s just not professional.” Falcon replied, clenching his jaw so hard it was painful. His eyes sliding up the length of Mark’s desk to Mark himself, who was sitting on it as if he didn’t have a perfectly comfortable and expensive chair that he could use. 

“But I got new privacy features installed! Look!” He spoke, scrambling for a remote that was on the desk and pressing a few buttons. Instantly, the windows and glass walls surrounding them were darkened. He could still see the employees that milled about outside and he looked to Mark with eyebrows raised. 

“Don’t give me that look.” Mark responded without looking up at him, “You can’t see in.” He added, tossing the remote back onto the desk before looking up at Falcon with half lidded eyes. He slowly lowered himself onto the wooden floor, the smooth surface cold beneath his bare talons. 

“Mark.” Falcon spoke firmly as the younger man approached him. The billionaire stepped into his personal space now, his arms wrapping up around his neck and Falcon allowed himself to relax. Sighing in defeat as his hands found their home on Mark’s hips, pulling him closer as a smile broke out across his beak. 

“Seems like a lot of trouble to go through just to sneak kisses at work.” Falcon spoke, allowing Mark the brief moment to chuckle in response before leaning his head down so their beaks could connect in an embrace all their own. 

Falcon wouldn’t mind staying like that forever. Mark tangled with him. The smell of his coffee still lingering on his breath. The calmness that washed over him with just having Mark near him; in any form. The professionalism he strode to keep while at work but the mask falling away as soon as they were in the privacy of their own home.

Mark pulled away, a smirk on his face, “Who said anything about just kisses?” He asked and Falcon could feel his face go slack. His mind running at the speed of light to process just what his boyfriend had said. And the realization that,  _ oh _ . _ Oh _ . More than kisses. More. Than. Kisses. 

He willed his body not to suddenly jump at all the possibilities that could come but Mark was always good at reading his body language. 

Yeah, Falcon was going to regret this, wasn’t he? But in that moment, as he pulled Mark closer, he found that he didn’t quite care.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
